This Christmas (I'll burn it to the ground)
by Marionette008
Summary: A Christmas Destiel drabble, but not a typical one.


**This Christmas, I'll burn it to the ground. **

**A/N: I told myself I'm not gonna, but here we are.  
Fluffy destiel drabble.  
Title comes from a song name by ****_Set It Off  
I regret nothing_****.**

* * *

Castiel stood in front of the plain Christmas tree and frowned. "Dean, do we really have to decorate a tree? It seems un-natural," he huffed.

Dean chuckled, "Dude, it's tradition; come on this is our first Christmas together in _our_ house," he pointed out. He stood behind Castiel and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. Castiel leaned back, relaxing in Dean's hold a little.

"Fine, but I still think it is unsafe to put it so close to the fireplace," Castiel commented grumpily.

"Would you relax, everything is going to be fine. Perfect, even," Dean chirped.

"Hard to believe," Castiel muttered.

Dean released him and went over to the boxes he had set up. He looked them over, and then looked over the room. The decorations were a combination of red and silver. The room was dark red with mahogany furniture and silver decorations. Everything was in sync. He looked at Castiel's face and smiled. _God, he worries too much_, Dean thought. Castiel approached him and picked up the silver angel that goes on top of the tree from the box.

"No, Cas, we put that on at the end," Dean gently took away the decoration and handed Castiel a box of balls. "Haven't you ever decorated a tree?" he asked.

Castiel's frown deepened, "No, mother always did that. She was a perfectionist and we would only get in the way."

Dean nodded, "Well, you live and learn. Come on, I'll show you. It can't be that hard, it's never late to learn." He pulled Cas by the hand. "Take out the silver ball," Dean instructed. Castiel did as he was told. "Okay, good," Dean praised him, "Now place it on the tree, it has got a little thread so you can hang it." He guided Castiel's hand slowly. Once the ball was placed, Castiel inspected it closely. When he was satisfied he stepped back. "Dude, it's not quantum physics. You just gotta make sure that the decorations are equally spread all around the tree."

The fire was crackling in the fireplace and everything was surrounded by a sense of calm. Dean helped Castiel put the silver angel on the top of the tree. It looked beautiful.

"Dude, this is the best tree I have ever seen," Dean said as he nosed Cas' neck.

Castiel shivered involuntarily, "It is rather pretty, but we could have gone without it." Dean hummed in agreement although he didn't really agree. He was old fashioned and this is what his mother thought him Christmas should be like.

_Spending time with your family_  
_Eating stuff_  
_The Christmas business_

Castiel suddenly yelped. Dean smirked because he knew that it was his own fault. Castiel glared at him. "Dean, don't you dare!" he shouted as Dean attacked his mid-section. Castiel was ticklish as hell and Dean took advantage of that as often as possible.

Castiel's arms flailed. "Dean, I'm going to fall!" he shouted but it was too late. He was already tipping back, his foot got caught on one of the boxes and it was all down from there.

Dean caught him but not before he could knock over the tree. The tree went straight into the fireplace. It quickly caught ablaze.

"Cas! Quick, call the fire department!" Dean shouted as he watched all of their hard work burn. He tried saving it, but it wasn't worth the injuries. Soon the fire caught the drapes and the flames spread.

They stood outside with a fire-fighter named Gordon who had a condescending look. "You know you shouldn't have put it that close to the fireplace," he said.

Castiel glared at Dean and Dean sighed, "You can say it."

"I told you so! I freaking told you so, Dean!" Castiel huffed. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered from the cold. Dean draped his arms around him.

"What are we gonna do now, the place is soaked," Dean asked with a sad tone.

"I don't know, Dean," Castiel replied.

"This was supposed to be a perfect Christmas, in _our_ house." Dean pouted.

"Dean it doesn't matter where we are, as long as we are together it can still be perfect." Castiel smiled and checked his watch, "Merry Christmas, Dean."

"Merry Christmas Cas," Dean leaned down and kissed him.

**I guess it was Beta'd by HermioneJMalfoy **  
**It was her who gave me the challenge, but she didn't know it was gonna turn out this way. **  
**Huehue**


End file.
